Confessions of love
by Blackfang64
Summary: Paine is having the day off, what will happen?


Confession of love

**Confession of love **

The sun shined on the girl's head. She sat up, turned around and closed the blind and fell back to sleep. Two minutes later the blinds opened and the girl closed her eyes harder.

"Rise and shine Dr P" said a girl as she ripped the blankets of the bed. The girl sat up realizing that she was sleeping in a tank top and a black thong. She grabbed the covers and wrapped them around her. "Can't I sleep in for once Rikku?" she asked. "Come on Paine, rise and shine, spheres to be hunted" Rikku replied as she ran off.

Paine realizing that there was no point in going back to sleep decided to get change and have something to eat. She got some clothes on and headed out of her room. "Another day, another sphere and to think I could be spending time asleep in bed" Paine muttered to herself.

She walked into the kitchen and got some breakfast ready. She took out some bacon, eggs and bread and started cooking. Rikku and Yuna entered the kitchen with there noses in the air as they could the scent of food.

"I see you two are hungry" Paine laughed as the two were at the table with a knife and fork in their hands. Paine walked out of the kitchen with three plates with bacon, eggs and toast on them. "Yum" Rikku said as she looked at the food with delight. "What would we do without you Paine" Yuna commented. Paine sat down and started eating. "I wonder how the other guys are doing." Rikku asked.

Brother, Buddy and Shinra left the gullwings two months ago and left Yuna in charge of the airship. They said they wanted an adventure on their own and so that's what happened. "Brother sent me a letter yesterday" Yuna replied. "What did it say?" Paine asked. "Most of it was how much he missed me but he said they were doing fine" Yuna replied. 'Since barkeep left I've been assigned as the new bartender and cook for the crew' Paine thought.

"Since you two did nothing you can clean the dishes" Paine said when she finished. "Oh come on Paine" Rikku whined. "Don't worry Rikku, I'll do the dishes, while you can go and clean your room" Yuna said she took the empty plates and started washing them. "Oh man" Rikku complained as she marched to her room angrily. "She never ceases to amaze me" Paine commented. "What about me?" Yuna asked. "You as well" Paine replied. Yuna blushed a bit.

"So we still haven't found him have we?" Paine asked. Yuna stopped and looked down. "Oh sorry" Paine apologized. "It's okay I've still got you guys" Yuna looked up smiling again. Paine smiled back.

"So anything happening today?" Paine asked. "Well Rikku meeting up with Gippal and that's all I know so far" Yuna replied. Paine clenched her fist. She didn't like Gippal and had despised him since… she shook her head and calmed down. "So that means we get the day off does it?" Paine asked. "Sure does" Yuna replied.

'Great a whole day off, now what to do?' Paine thought. Well it was a sunny day so a trip to the Besaid beaches would be nice but on the other hand it would be a great time to go shopping. "Hey Yuna?" Paine called out. Yuna looked at Paine "Yeah?" "What do you think I should do? Go to the beach or go shopping?" Paine asked. "Well how about the beach" Yuna suggested. "Thanks, do you want to tag along?" Paine asked. Yuna smiled and replied "Sure I'd love too"

Paine walked back to her room and to see Rikku leaving. "I'll be taking the Cerberus today to go visit Gippal" she said as she walked to the hanger. The Cerberus was the name of a mini airship, designed for one person and it was red, just like the airship. Paine built it herself but Rikku mostly used it.

"Grrrr why is Rikku always taking my ship, why can't she build her own" Paine muttered to herself and she stormed into the bathroom to go have a shower. She turned the shower taps and water came pouring out. "Mmnn this feels nice" Paine sighed in delight. She heard a thump. "Yeah?" Paine called out. "Uh will you be in there for long?" Asked Yuna nervously. "No I won't" Paine replied and started washing herself.

Five minutes later she turned the taps off and dried herself off. She wrapped a towel around her and opened the door to find Yuna there. "What are you doing?" Paine asked. "W-waiting for you to be done so I ca have a shower" Yuna replied trying to keep calm. Paine just walked away and headed towards her room.

She closed the door behind her and looked through her wardrobe. Most of the clothes she had were either black or dark coloured and scary. "What to choose, what to choose" Paine looked and finally choose what she was going to wear. She got herself dressed and opened the door to her room and walked along the corridor. She noticed Yuna with tissues at her nose. "What happened?" Paine asked. "Uh the shower slammed at me face and well" Yuna replied getting more tissues. "Right well be careful" she continued to walk.

Paine walked to the bridge and sat in the driver's seat. She looked at the map of Spira and looked for a location that had a beach. "Hmm Besaid sounds nice" Paine said to herself. She entered the coordinates and set the ship to auto pilot. She hopped out and went to her room to go and pack. She placed a things her bag and packed some food and the usual.

"Hey Yuna, you ready yet?" Paine called out. Yuna came walking in with her swimsuit and a bag with what Paine guessed was her things. "So where are we heading?" Yuna asked. "Were heading to Besaid" Paine replied. "Yay Besaid, I wonder if little Vidina is doing well" Yuna said as she smiled. 'Gosh she never stops smiling' Paine thought.

Ten minutes later they arrived at Besaid. Yuna ran out and rushed over to see Wakka and Lulu with Vidina at the beach. Paine just walked out in her usual way and looked around to find a good spot. She found a spot and set an umbrella up and laid a towel on the sand. She rubbed some sunscreen on her body and lied down on the towel. "Come on Paine, come play in the water" Yuna said as she was jumping around. "Go away I'm trying to relax" Paine replied as she got back to what she was doing. "Fine" Yuna walked off to the water.

"Finally some peace and quite" Paine muttered to herself. Then all of a sudden Paine felt a splash off water all over her. She looked behind to see Yuna with a bucket. "If you won't come into the water, I'll bring the water to you" Yuna laughed. "That's it hurt time!" Paine shot up and chased Yuna around the beach. They played in the water and were making sandcastles with Vidina.

They sat down under the umbrella and smiled. "Well that was fun" Paine smirked. "Come on you needed that after all you've done, you deserve a break and some fun" Yuna smiled. "Thanks I guess I needed it" Paine smiled slightly. "Did Paine smile?" Yuna asked. "What no I didn't" Paine replied trying to deny. "Well one way to find out" Yuna jumped on Paine and started tickling her.

"Ah ha ha ha ha please ha ha ha stop Yu ha ha ha okay you win" Paine laughed as she was being tickled. "There better?" Yuna asked. "Yeah I guess" Paine replied. "Good because your coming shopping" Yuna said as she got up. "What?" Paine asked. "You are coming shopping with me" Yuna replied slowly. "Fine I could use some new clothes" Paine rolled her eyes as she got up.

They walked back to the airship and set a course to Luca. They both decided to get change into something different. Ten minutes later they came out and Paine went to go find her purse. "Are ready to go Yuna?" Paine called out. Yuna came running out wearing her gunner's dress sphere. "Why are you wearing that?" Paine asked. "What you don't like it?" Yuna asked back. "No its fine come on" Paine replied as she walked off the ship.

Yuna followed behind as they walked through the shops of Luca. "So where do you want to go first?" Paine asked. "Hm how about that one" Yuna grabbed Paine by the wrist and took her to a dress shop. "Oh goodie" Paine rolled her eyes. Half an hour later she came out with bags of clothes. "That was fun wasn't it?" Yuna asked. "Easy for you to say, you're not the one carrying them" Paine replied as she followed Yuna.

"Okay then lets get something to eat, my treat" Yuna asked. "Sure why not" Paine replied. They found a restaurant and decided to order something from there. Paine sat down and dropped the bags on the ground in relief. "Man it feels good to sit down" Paine sighed in relief. Yuna just laughed. Paine noticed a certain shop and got up. "Where are you going?" Yuna asked. "I'm just going to get something, won't be long" Paine replied as she walked off into the store. She came out with a full bag and walked back to where Yuna was sitting. "What did you get?" Yuna asked. "Not telling" Paine replied hiding the bag from Yuna. "Come on" Yuna pestered Paine into telling but failed.

"May I take your order?" the waiter asked. "Ah yes well I'll have the sweet and sour Coyote please, what are you having Paine?" Yuna asked as she turned to Paine. "Um how about the ten spiced fenrir" she replied. "Any drinks?" the waiter asked as he jotted the orders down. "One large strawberry milkshake and a large coke please" Paine replied before Yuna could answer. The waiter walked off and headed to the kitchen. "Hey I didn't get say what I was ordering" Yuna complained. "Well I just ordered for you too save the trouble" Paine replied. "Thank you" Yuna replied with a smile.

They talked and talked until their food came out. The food was placed in front off them and it looked delicious. They started eating and Paine was stuffing her face of food she was that hungry. As she swallowed a bit it got caught in her throat. She had trouble trying to breathe as she could get it down. Yuna looked at Paine and noticed she was choking. She got up and got behind Paine and wrapped her arms around Paine's waist hard to push the food out. Paine coughed up the piece of meat onto her plate.

Paine sat down and took a drink. Yuna sat down in relief that Paine was okay. "Are you okay?" Yuna asked. Paine swallowed down the last bit of her drink and laid back. "Yeah I'm fine, thanks for saving me" Paine replied with a smile. "Your welcome, I couldn't let die anyway" Yuna said as she smiled. Paine got back to eating her food, being careful on how much she was handling. After a while her mouth was dry and thirsty. "Paine do you want some?" Yuna offered Paine some of her milkshake. "Thanks I needed that" Paine replied as she sipped some of the milkshake. Yuna just smiled as she thought of something. "What are you smiling about?" Paine asked. "Nothing, come on we should be going" Yuna replied as she headed to the counter to pay the bill.

Paine picked up the bags and carried them to the airship with Yuna. They boarded the airship and took off. Paine dropped the bags in her room and sorted out what was hers and what were Yuna's. Finally sorting them out, she placed her clothes in her draws and walked with Yuna's clothes to her room.

As she walked down the corridor to Yuna's room she heard soft sobs. She crept silently and listened at the door to Yuna's room. She heard Yuna crying and decided to open the door. "Hey Yuna your clothes are here" Paine sat them on Yuna's bed and sat down next to her. "Are you alright?" Paine asked. "Yeah I'm fine" Yuna replied trying to hide the tears. "I know something that will cheer you up, wait here" Paine ran off to her room and came back with the bag she got from the shop earlier.

She pulled out a jar filled with candy all the same flavour and handed the jar to Yuna. "Strawberry sunshine Flavour, how did you know?" Yuna asked wiping a tear away. "I guess if you open your ears every once in a while you remember things that could come in handy" Paine replied. "Thank you Paine" Yuna replied as she took one out and placed it in her mouth. "Mmmm strawberry sunshine is the best" Yuna muttered.

"So why were crying before?" Paine asked. Yuna looked down in sadness when she heard the question. "It's nothing, you wouldn't be interested" Yuna replied. "Come on Yuna, you don't have to hide things from us, were a team, remember" Paine replied. "Is it about him" Paine was referring to the blitzball player. "No it's not him but someone else" Yuna replied twiddling her thumbs. "Who is it?" Paine asked. "Well there's this someone that I like but I don't know if they feel the same about me, what should I do?" Yuna looked up and looked at Paine. "Well you should to this person how you feel and I'm sure they would feel the same way" Paine replied as she smiled.

Yuna smiled and for second she was far off in her mind. "Hey Paine" Yuna said as she looked at Paine. "Yeah" Paine replied as she looked at Yuna. Yuna moved close to Paine and leaned in close. She cupped Paine's cheeks with her hands kissed the girl on the lips softly. Paine eyes were wide in shock but soon were closed in delight. As they kissed it more passionately and Paine could feel Yuna's tongue want in. Paine allowed Yuna's tongue in and could taste something. 'She tastes like strawberry, except sweeter' she thought. Paine swirled her tongue around Yuna's as she wanted every drop of sweetness from her.

They broke away from the kiss with a string of saliva connected from there mouths. Both girls were panting for air and Yuna held Paine's hand. "Paine I love you" Yuna said as she wrapped her arms around Paine. Paine just smiled at the ex summoner and replied "I love you too" Yuna rested her head on Paine's chest and could hear her heartbeat.

"I have loved you ever since I first met you and at first I thought it was friendship but I felt something else" Yuna said as she looked at Paine. "At times I was sad because I thought you like someone else" She continued. "I was afraid if I told you how I felt about you, you would reject me" she finished as she started to cry. "Yuna… please don't cry" Paine leaned down and planted a kiss on Yuna's lips. Yuna closed her eyes as the kiss got more passionate. She laid Yuna on the bed and lay on top of her kissing her soft but passionately.

"Hey guys I'm back" Called out a voice. "Hey Yunie, what did you do…" Rikku was standing at the door to Yuna's room and saw Paine on top of Yuna kissing her. Yuna looked to see Rikku standing there wide eyed in shock. Paine looked to see Rikku there and turned bright red. "Uh I'll leave you two alone" Rikku closed the door and ran off to get some tissues for some strange reason her nose was bleeding.

"I better go and explain to her" Yuna said as she got up and walked after Rikku. Paine just smiled and touched her lips. She got up and headed to the bridge. She came in to see that they got a message. "Hmm" Paine checked the message and took the speaker. "All gullwings report to the bridge" she called out through the speaker.

Two minutes later Yuan and Rikku came running in. "What is it?" Rikku asked. "We got a message from the mushroom rock road; Lucil and Elma are in trouble" Paine replied. "Hold on" Paine pressed a few buttons and off they went. The ship was flying fast through the sky and they reach there destination. Paine landed the ship and they ran off to find Lucil and Elma.

They saw that Lucil and Elma were surrounded by fiends. "Gullwings lets go" Yuna said as she changed to berserker dress sphere. Rikku changed to her thief dress sphere and Paine changed to here warrior. Rikku ran straight for the coyote and stroked it in the back, Yuna jumped and slashed the bunyip between its shields while Paine was using flame tongue on the snow flan. A coyote was charging at Yuna with its fangs edging to strike when it felt a sharp pain coming from its side. Yuna turned to see the fiend just an inch from her and a blade straight through it. Paine just smiled and took it out and ran off to help Lucil.

The pyre flies just faded away as the fiends were defeated. "Gullwings take the goal" Yuna cheered out. "Thank you lady Yuna" Lucil said as she and Elma walked over to the Gullwings. "Yeah if it weren't for you guys we would be monster food" Elma said as she shook Yuna's hand. "Anytime so what were you guys doing all the way from the headquarters?" Yuna asked. "Well me and Lucil were out shopping at Luca and we were coming back when we ran into some fiends" Elma replied. "You have our greatest respect lady Yuna" Lucil walked over to where she dropped her bags and picked them up.

"Say would the Gullwings like to come back to our place for something to eat, just to repay the favor" Lucil suggested. "Can we Yunie please?" Rikku asked giving Yuna the puppy dog look. "Sure we'll come" Yuna replied. "Yay guests, this way keep up" Elma said as she ran off.

They walked until they came to a house. "Whoa check it out" Rikku pointed out. Paine looked at it and just smirked. "Isn't it just amazing" Elma said as she opened the door. "Elma why don't you give them a tour and I'll get dinner ready" Lucil said as she walked to the kitchen. "Okay then this way please" Elma gave them a tour of the house and by the end they sat down and talked.

"So how long have you and Lucil been together?" Yuna asked. "Well I'd say 5 months now, she's really amazing" Elma blushed. "I'm happy for you two" Rikku smiled. "So how have you guys been?" Elma asked. "Well me and Gippal have been together and…" Rikku stopped and allowed the other two to answer. Yuna held Paine's hand and smiled.

"So you two are, ha ha congratulations to you two" Elma cheered. Paine just blushed but felt Yuna's arm around her waist. "You two are perfect together" Elma said as she held her hands together. "Elma can you help me for a sec?" Lucil called out. "Sure thing, um the remote is there in case you guys want to watch some TV" Elma pointed to the remote and then walked off to the kitchen.

"Yuna and Paine sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g" Rikku was singing. "Shall we?" Paine looked at Yuna. "Sure" Yuna grinned as they both tackled Rikku and tickled her. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha okay ha ha ha ha please stop" Rikku pleaded. So they stopped and just lied back to enjoy the comfort.

"Man I feel tired, I think I'll go use bathroom" Said Rikku as she got up and walked off. Paine watched as Rikku left and looked to see if the coast was clear. Yuna moved closer to Paine and held her hand. She took Paine into a passionately kiss. Paine swirled her tongue around Yuna's tongue and was playing with it. Yuna deepened the kiss and her tongue was licking the inside of Paine's mouth.

"Ahem" said Lucil standing near them. Paine and Yuna broke away instantly and blushed. "Dinner is served" she walked away giggling to herself. They got up and walked to the table. They sat down and started eating. "Lady Yuna my I ask a favor from you?" Lucil asked. "What is it?" Yuna asked. "We are hoping you'll be able to attend our wedding that's coming up in a few months" Lucil replied. "Sure I'd love to come" Yuna replied happily.

Paine decided to have a little fun with Yuna so she rubbed her leg on Yuna's. Yuna blushed and tried to shake it off. So Paine moved her left hand on to Yuna's leg and slowly making its way up. Yuna placed her hand under the table and smacked Paine's hand away. "You're no fun" Paine whispered. "Can't it wait later?" Yuna asked. "Fine" Paine said looking disappointed.

They finished up and decided to head back to the ship. "See you later lady Yuna" Elma called out and waved. They got back to the ship and took off. Yuna grabbed Paine by the wrist and took her to her room. She closed the door and locked it. "Now no ones going to disturb us" Yuna said as a grin came upon her face.

She wrapped her arms around Paine and took her in for a kiss. Paine could feel Yuna's lips edging to go further. Paine broke from the kiss to get something. She walked over to the jar and took out a piece of candy. She placed it in Yuna's mouth and began kissing her again. Yuna pushed the piece of candy between each others mouths. Soon they both had the taste of strawberry in their mouths.

Paine moved her hands under Yuna's shirt and ran them up her back. Yuna gave out e yelp as it sent a shiver up her back. Paine then moved them on Yuna's breasts and began massaging them. Yuna moaned in delight as Paine then started circling them with her finger.

Author: Whoa whoa okay now let's not let this get out of hand okay, sorry about this but I'm going to have to skip this part cause I don't want people thinking of my stories as well… never mind anyway sorry for the interuption and I leave the story of else where.

Paine was exhausted and looked over to see Yuna next to her. "Well that was fun" Yuna panted. Paine got up and got some clothes on. "Where are you going?" Yuna asked. "Come on and I'll show you" Paine replied. Yuna got some clothes on and followed Paine to the top of the airship.

They walked outside to see the stars up in the sky still sparkling bright. "Wow its beautiful" Yuna looked around and saw Paine sitting down. She sat down next to her and laid her back on Paine's legs. "I wanted you to see this" Paine pointed out to the sky. "It's beautiful, I like it" Yuna said as she closed her eyes. Paine knelt her head down planted a kiss on Yuna's lips. Yuna kissed back lightly. "I love you" Paine whispered. "I love you too Paine" Yuna replied with a smile.

The ship sailed through the night with these two lovers and either one could explain how great this day had been.

**The End **

Notes: hi there Blackfang64 here, thank you to those who have read this story and I hope you like it. This is now my fifth story I've published on this site and I hope I get some good reviews. Sorry about the whole part with me interrupting but I wanted to keep it at T rating so anyway thanks for reading.


End file.
